


Mascot

by Thelonewolf06



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolf06/pseuds/Thelonewolf06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bella's get a new mascot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No Chloe Aubrey said firmly.  
But bree she's cute and homeless we could adopt her Chloe cooed at the dog sitting by her feet.  
It's scruffy dirty and I don't know how it did it but that dog looks too alternative for us.  
First of all she is a girl second all she needs is a bath and maybe a haircut and when I went to the pet shop the plaid collar suited her the most Chloe said flailing her arms around to emphasize her point.  
Oh so you have already decided we are keeping HER then? Aubrey said glaring at the dog skeptically and she swore the dog was glaring right back at her.  
Yes she can be the bella's new mascot we can get her a bella's scarf to go round her neck and……  
Chloe have you even asked everyone else what they think of this we do live in a shared house Aubrey said grasping for a reason for the dog not to stay.  
We will have a vote tomorrow at rehearsal Chloe said looking confident that the vote will go her way much to Aubrey's derision.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
So! Chloe clapped her hands and exclaimed. I have an important vote for you all today.  
What is it ginger? Fat Amy called out wondering just what was important enough to get her up before 9am on a Saturday.  
Well Amy I have an important person for all of you to meet Chloe said walking over to the door and opening it.  
Have you finally found yourself a girlfriend Chloe Stacey said suggestively.  
No I'd like you to meet the new bella's mascot Chloe said waving her hands around for extra dramatics which really wasn't warranted because as soon as the bella's caught sight of the dog slinking out from behind backstage they were in immediate excitement.  
Can I pet her Emily said excitedly bouncing up and down in her chair in an effort not to leap up and smother the navy eyed dog in affection.  
You can after the vote Chloe said patiently.  
What's there to vote about were keeping. …. Stacy trailed off.  
Her Chloe piped up helpfully.  
Yeah the dog has got style she is rocking that collar Cynthia rose said.  
So it's settled we vote yes to our new mascot?   
Yes seven voices chorused in harmony.  
Wait so you can't sing ahh in harmony on three but you can say yes without practice Aubrey screeched speaking for the first time.  
Um Chloe Emily asked raising her hand nervously what's her name?   
I thought we could name her together since she belongs to all of us Chloe said almost hesitantly knowing this would probably cause an uproar.  
Amy junior Amy immediately said.  
How about bella? Cynthia rose asked you know because she's the bella's mascot?  
Won't that get confusing? Jessica said quietly.  
How about bee Emily said like b for bella's?  
The resulting bark from bee's mouth was the decision finalised.  
Okay guys Chloe said cheerfully rehearsal dismissed I'll see you back at the house despite the fact that no one but Aubrey had actually left the rehearsal hall.  
The bella's were much more occupied by showering bee with affection who was accepting it aloofly almost pretending she wasn't enjoying it.  
That was until Chloe scratched a certain spot behind her ear and her tail betrayed just how much she enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I wasn't even expecting a response to this story so to get feedback is amazing. The punctuation is really bad and I am sorry for that I just need someone amazing to correct it for me.   
Aubrey glared at the dog sitting in her usual spot move she growled but bee didn't even look up quite content where she was.  
Chloe the mutt is in my spot! Aubrey called.  
Her name is bee bree you don't like it when people call you Audrey.  
That's because that's not my name Aubrey said in frustration.  
Well mutt isn't bee’s name so she won't respond to it.  
We don't even know her real name it could be alt dog for all we know Aubrey said irritated that Chloe had made a valid point on why bee wouldn't listen to her.  
What makes her “alternative” Aubrey? Chloe asked in confusion.  
How can you not see it? The plaid collar the hole in her ear she even looks like she's wearing eyeliner.  
It's not her fault she has a hole in her ear Aubrey maybe someone did it to her in her old home Chloe said gently scratching bee behind the ear much to the dog's enjoyment.  
Fine! I'll just sit in my room on my own then some friend you turned out to be Aubrey exclaimed storming off.  
Don't worry Chloe whispered to bee conspiratorially to bee she will like you eventually she just doesn't like change. Giving bee one last pat on the head she wandered off missing the contemplative look in bee's eyes.  
As per usual contact me on   
Facebook - the lone wolf   
Twitter-@bChloe06  
Tumblr - lonewolf06666


	3. Chapter 3

Okay the aca gods have smiled down on us and given us a second chance Aubrey smiled placing the set lists down on the piano.  
Aubrey um we've been meaning to ask you something Chloe said gesturing to the other bella's.  
What is it Chloe? But make it quick this group needs a lot of work if we expect to win.  
Well um we could maybe change the set list? Not that it isn't great now Chloe rushed to reassure seeing Aubrey's face but maybe we could make it more modern Chloe finished looking at Aubrey hopefully.  
The set list is fine Chloe we don't stray from tradition Aubrey said in a firm tone.  
Bee who had curled up up under the piano as soon as Chloe let her looked them in boredom quietly observing them that was until I saw the sign started and bee started howling almost as if she was in pain.  
Several of the bella's jumped Emily tripping over her own feet in surprise.  
In my country if that dog would be shot flo mumbled under her breath.  
As soon as bee realised the singing had stopped she did too.  
Chloe! If we going to keep that thing make sure it is kept quiet,frustrated that her schedule had been disrupted by a dog of all things.  
Looks like bee doesn't like signs Amy snickered.  
Let's try this again Aubrey called bringing focus back to rehearsal.  
But when they started again so did the howling this happened three more times until Aubrey gave up storming out calling back that bee was banned from rehearsals.   
As soon as Aubrey was out of earshot the bella's started cheering thankful that they had escaped rehearsal that day.  
As they left they each gave bee a pat on the head or a scratch behind the ear Emily even producing a treat from her bag and giving it to her.  
Chloe however looked troubled sitting down with her head in her hands. Bee gently put her head in chloe's lap.  
What can I do bee? You're a dog and even you hate the set list and even if Aubrey said we could change the set list what we have nothing to change it to. Oh well let's go home bee but thank you for listening.  
opening the rehearsal room door Chloe expected bee to follow her like she had before but as soon as bee got outside she took off ignoring Chloe's cries for her to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

The bella's were shocked to find out that bee had run off.  
Chloe was especially saddened to lose her canine friend who had been with them for such a short time.  
Then scratching was heard at the door the bella's perked up cautiously optimistic that bee had come back.  
When Chloe flung open the door in bounded bee holding something in her mouth.  
After everyone had greeted bee glad she was back they they noticed what bee had.  
What you got there bee Chloe said gently taking a USB out of her mouth.  
The dog just sat down looking as smug as a dog can with an almost smirk crossing her muzzle.  
They plugged the USB into chloe's laptop and clicked on the sound file it contained instantly the opening notes of just the way you are started which the bella's looked confused by until just a dream started as well.  
They then started tapping their feet and humming along none of them noticing that bee's tail was wagging exactly to the beat of the song.  
When the song finished all the bella's stood in silence looking at each other in confusion.  
Where did it come from Stacy wondered out loud.  
Maybe someone's boyfriend sent it as a romantic gesture Emily suggested jumping up and down slightly at the thought of someone being that romantic.  
I don't know about anyone else but I don't know anyone talented enough to produce something as good as that Cynthia rose said thoughtfully.  
Maybe we could use it for our set list Chloe asked hopefully looking at Aubrey who had so far been observing everyone else.  
No absolutely not Chloe Aubrey finally spoke it might be a prank by the trebles to get us disqualified.  
You really think they would do something like that Jessica asked thoughtfully.  
There the trebles Jessica they will stop at nothing to take us down plus they haven't done anything in awhile they are thinking of something big.   
But don't worry Chloe said reassuringly to Emily who was looking disturbed by this information.  
Yeah legacy fat Amy jumped in it will most likely be Chloe or Aubrey for being the captains or me because I like to antagonise bumper Amy then winked creepily at Emily who looked even more disturbed than before.  
Well on that note we're done Aubrey said calling the bella's to attention.  
All of the bella's disappeared quickly not wanting to be called into extra rehearsal.  
The only people left were Emily and bee . Emily quietly got her homework out taking advantage of the quiet and bee curled up next to her looking strangely disappointed before she went to sleep.  
The next noise bee heard was muffled screaming her ears perked up and she looked up to see Emily being dragged out by maroon clad figures.  
She leapt up and followed the group making it outside to see them toss Emily in the pool and run away high fiving and snickering.  
Bee was going to chase after them until she realised just how much Emily was struggling to get to the surface almost like she couldn't swim……

To be continued……..

 

 

 

Immediately

 

Bee instantly jumped into the pool grabbing hold of the struggling Emily by the back of her top and dragging her up the steps and out of the pool.  
As soon as bee saw that Emily wasn't breathing she started howling an ear splitting howl getting all the bella's attention who quickly ran outside to see what the commotion was.  
Flo sprang into action using her cpr training to revive Emily while Chloe dragged bee away to give them space.  
As soon as Emily spluttered up the water she had swallowed the bella's gave a collective sigh of relief . then the questions started.  
Who did this to you?! Chloe rarely got mad but when she did the bella's did not want it directing at them.  
It was the trebles Emily gasped once she got her breath.  
What?! Aubrey screeched but even she didn't match the sound of bee's growling.  
Bee then took off towards the trebles house Chloe running after her not to stop her but to prevent her from getting into trouble.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The trebles were laughing and slapping each other's backs from a prank well done.  
That was until a feral dog burst in through the back door making several of the trebles scream.  
Chloe burst in soon after gently taking hold of bee's collar.  
What is the meaning of this? bumper asked after he had stopped screaming.  
Your little prank today almost killed Emily Chloe said glaring at the trebles.  
Look Chloe I'm sure we didn't do whatever you think we did Jesse said placatingly holding his hands up.  
Oh cut the nice guy act Jesse nobody's buying it Chloe spat her point being proven by bee who clearly didn't trust him and was growling louder as Jesse got closer.  
Look why don't you call the mutt off and we can work this out bumper said in his usual over confident tone.  
I don't think so bumper Aubrey cut in from near the door here's what's going to happen you're going to leave us alone in aca-pella or otherwise.  
And if we don't Jesse asked in a cocky tone having dropped the act.  
If you don't I'll have my wolf here rip out your vocal chords.   
Several of the trebles gulped loudly and clutched their throats but some of them just scoffed that was until bee snarled drool dripping from her fangs wich made a very intimidating site and convinced the trebles that Aubrey was serious.  
Well now that is cleared up we will just be going Aubrey said in a smug tone gently taking hold of bee's collar and leading her from the house Chloe trailing behind in slight shock.  
Aubrey crouched in front of bee gently scratching her under the chin. Thank you bee I think I judged you wrong you are just as protective of the bella's as I am and that is admirable she then stood up and brushed her clothes off walking swiftly away back to the bella house.  
Wow bee Chloe whispered you managed to get Aubrey to like you and better yet respect you and by the way that display in front of the trebles was pretty badass she then winked and started heading back to the house bee trotting after her with her tail wagging.


	5. Chapter 5

i will no longer be updating on archive of our own however you can this story on fanfiction.net with this link   
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11636252/1/Mascot


	6. Not an update ! Well sort of.

Okay so this story has been adopted over on fanfiction.net by BeChloeIsLegit so if you want to see it completed that's were you will find it.   
It's called mascot- redux and here's the link 

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12795274/1/The-Mascot-Redux 

Thanks for reading


End file.
